Just a Crush
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Remember my story "Confession"? Well... "Just a Crush" is Malik's point of view from that story. MalikxRyou
1. The Plan

**Hello guys, it's me again ^. ^ I hope you all enjoyed my first fan fiction "Confession." Well if you did good news. I'm brining you Malik's point of view. So engjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Believe me when I say that I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh! I wish I DID though…**

**The Plan **

My name is Malik Ishtar. I attend the Domino high school. My best friend is Ryou Bakura. I find myself zoning out and staring at him in school. His white and pale skin makes him so adorable. Sometimes when he's talking…I find myself staring into those gorgeous brown depths.

"…lik. Malik!" I heard someone hiss. I turn my head to the right of my desk where Yugi was sitting trying to get my attention.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Damn Yugi. He can always sense when I'm not paying attention or when something's wrong. He can pretty much sense everything. I stayed quiet for a while.

Maybe I should tell him. It's better to talk to someone about this then to keep it locked up.

"Uhm…I'll tell you after class." I whispered.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Okay, Malik. What's up?" Yugi asked me in the classroom after everyone filed out for lunch. How was I even supposed to tell him something like this? Well…better just come straight out and tell him.

"Okay, Yugi." Deep breath, "I think…that maybe…I like…Ryou." Wow…that was humiliating.

Yugi just stares at me wide eyed for a moment. I thought he was gonna run away. Why? I don't know why. Then he jumped up and down with glee. His eyes closed and his hands clapping together.

"Oh Malik! That's so cute!" He stopped jumping and looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. "Does Ryou know?" He arched an eyebrow.

I shook my head.

"Well…you should tell him." After those words…something clicked in my head.

"Malik? Why does your face look so evil, like you're being…possessed?" Yugi looked a little frightened.

I stopped and looked at Yugi for a moment. "Hey…lets play truth or dare after school today. We can get Tristan, Duke, Kaiba, Joey, and Yami in on what I have planned."

"And…what exactly do you have planned, Malik?"

I whispered in Yugi's ear. Telling him that we will tell the others 'bout my little crush on Ryou and if he says 'truth' Yugi asks him if he likes me. If he picks dare…well…lets not talk about that.

Yugi's eyes grew as so did his grin. "Sounds good to me!"

We reached the lunchroom; finding everyone already eating lunch.

"Hey, guys." I took my seat next to Ryou.

"Hey, where were you two?" Yami asked.

Yugi and I just looked at each other. "Oh well…you know." Yami placed his arm around Yugi's shoulders, waiting for him to go on. "Malik and I had to stay after class to finish up our essay."

It didn't seem like Kaiba or Yami believed him, but everyone else seemed to.

You're probably wondering why a cold heartless rich boy is sitting with us. Well, he's not as cold and heartless as you think; he's actually dating Joey Wheeler. Yup, that's right. He still tends to call Joey a mutt, but I think he likes it.

Yami and Yugi have been together for about two years now. At least they finally got through that stage touching each other in public.

And Tristan and Duke haven't been together that long.

Ryou and I…well…we're single.

"You try and get Ryou away from us and I'll let everyone in on it." Yugi told me after lunch. We were behind the others, just out of earshot. I nodded.

I took one of my gold earrings out of my ear and threw it behind me in the cafeteria.

"Hey Ryou." Ryou turned around to look at me with that adorable goofy smile on his face.

"I uhm…lost my earring in the cafeteria. Help me find it?"

"Of course."

I heard Yugi snicker. Yeah well…_I bet you couldn't have thought of anything better. _

"The plan is set." Yugi whispered as he walked by me to his last period.

I sighed in relief. All I needed was to get through my last period, meet Ryou at his locker, and we walk past-rather up to Yugi's house- and then…well…you know!

"Ryou lets go already!" I yelled by the school doors. (His locker was right by there).

"I'm coming Malik, I'm coming!" He slammed his locker door shut and rushed toward me.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. I couldn't make it obvious to him about the plan even though he was such a dummy sometimes. (AN: I don't really think Ryou is a dummy. I love him ^. ^)

Ryou just rolled his eyes.

I was getting even more nervous now that we were reaching Yugi's house.

"Hey!" My heart did a flip when I saw Yugi and the others. This was it. It's getting closer by the second.

We made our way up to Yugi's bedroom to get out truth or dare game on. I could tell that Ryou didn't want to play but tuff luck for him.

"Okay…I'll go first." Yugi called out.

I looked at him nervously…for one, because I didn't know if he was gonna ask Ryou first which would probably make it obvious. And two because who knew what Yugi would make anyone do. He's not as innocent as he looks.

"Kaiba…truth or…dare?"

Kaiba smirked and just said dare. He thinks he's such a hot shot. Well Yugi, let's see what kind of dare you got up your sleeve.

"Okay…mmm…I dare you to…slap Tristan's butt." I almost snorted when Kaiba's mouth dropped in shock.  
Haha! Go Yugi!

I almost snorted again when Kaiba said, "I forbid doing that." _Not so tough now, huh rich boy?_

I wanted to burst out laughing when Kaiba said he was leaving. Didn't want to do the fuckin' dare I see.

The CEO grabbed his boyfriend who spoke, "But I wanna-"

The last words we heard from Kaiba was, "No, you don't. So just shut up or no fun tonight."

Tristan, Duke, Yami, Ryou, and I all shook our heads in agreement when Yugi said he was a pussy.

"Alright…Ryou." I shot my head up at Yugi when he said Ryou's name. This was it. My heart was pounding so fast. "Truth or dare?"

_Pick truth, pick truth!_ I pleaded in my head.

"Uhhhh…..truth?"

_Yes!_

But wait, Malik…maybe he doesn't even like you. That other voice in my head spoke to me, but I just ignored it. We'd find out after he answers.

Everyone seemed to give Ryou an evil look, smirks plastered to their faces, and I could tell that he looked confused. At least that's what it looked like to me.

"Okay, Ryou. Answer this honestly. Do you Ryou Bakura, like Malik Ishtar?"

Okay, I said my heart was beating fast before, right? Well now it was doing flips! I couldn't find myself to look at Ryou or anyone else so I just looked at the floor. I found myself drifting away from the others as my own thoughts started suffocating me.

_Does he like me? Why is he stalling? Maybe he'll only like me as a friend. Well…a best friend. Oh God, come on!_

"Well..." was the only answer we got so far. It seemed like Ryou was out of it now.

I looked at the others who looked at me and we all shrugged. That's when Duke walked over to Ryou and stood in front of him.

"Ryou! Hey, you there buddy?"

That's when I heard it. Those words…that's sweet words.

"Yes! I do!" I was so happy but that faded when Ryou slapped his mouth shut.

Did he not want to like me? Was he keeping it a secret because he hated liking me more than a friend?

I just stared at my best friend who stared back.

I could hear Yugi in the background cheering; saying that he knew that Ryou liked me.

"I got to go!" Ryou screamed and he quickly sat up from the chair that he sat in-knocking it over- and he ran out the door.

"Wow Malik…I'm sorry." Yugi apologized placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No…it's okay. It's not your fault." I gave a fake smile at the others. I could tell that Yugi and Yami didn't buy it. "Lets just play duel monsters, kay?" Everyone nodded. I had to get my mind off Ryou, the way he ran out like that…it just…well…it just hurt.

_Well...that plan sure didn't work out the way I planned._

_**Review please! And tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon, I swear! Thanks for reading ^. ^**_


	2. Time to tell Ryou the Truth

**AN: This is the last chapter for "Just a Crush"  
**

**Time to tell Ryou the Truth**

I couldn't stop thinking about how Ryou charged out of Yugi's room. It hurt so much and he hasn't called me at all tonight.  
When he clamped a hand over his mouth like he regretted those words, I knew that we could _only _be best friends. Well, I'll see him tomorrow so maybe we can talk about this.

But how was I gonna get any sleep since I was hurting so much? I was already tossing and turning in bed.  
After _finally _a few hours of tossing and turning and arguing with myself, darkness finally consumed me as my heavy eyelids slowly closed.

XXXXXX

I threw my alarm clock across the room which hit my white wall. I really didn't want to go to school today, I was so tired. I only got a few hours of sleep and I swear I was tossing and turning as I was sleeping too.  
_Well, better just go to school and get it over with._

As I made my way through the school doors, I saw Joey and Yugi at my locker. No sign of Ryou. Ryou and I usually walked to school but when I exited my house, Ryou wasn't waiting for me like he usually did. I figured he didn't want to walk with me or maybe he was sick.

"Where's Ryou?" Yugi asks curiously.

I shrug and open my locker. "He wasn't waiting for me outside like he usually does." I grabbed my English book and we headed toward the English classroom.

Yugi, Joey, and I were all at Yugi's desk, talking about this is that when I glanced at the door out of habit-usually seeing if the teacher was coming- and saw Ryou walking in.  
_Strange…he didn't come up to Yugi's desk like he usually does. _I kept looking at him until I guess Yugi's gaze followed mine as he called out.

"Ryou! Hey!"  
Ryou didn't answer. He just started writing in his notebook. I knew for a fact he could hear us…but…why was he ignoring us?

. "Ryou! Hello! Are you deaf?!" Joey yelled when the British didn't answer. "Ryou Bakura! Look at me now!"

"Joey…maybe we should leave him alone." I spoke when I saw Ryou growing annoyed.  
Joey ignored me and ordered, "That's it! Malik, go get him!"

I wanted to talk to Ryou so I just shrugged and walked over to him.

"Hey Ryou…" Wow…I was _very _nervous. Around my own best friend!  
Instead of saying anything, he just nodded. He didn't even look at me which wasn't normal for the albino boy.

I decided to speak to cover the awkward silence that past between us. "Well…Uhm…I think…Yugi and Joey…wants you."

Ryou lifted his head and "What?" He snapped.  
I flinched when I heard the coldness in his voice. That surprised me a lot because that wasn't like Ryou at all.  
He was usually…well…all cherry and what not.

Just then…I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Ryou yell.

"…fuckin' seventeen and you're _still _acting like a fuckin' child! Grow the fuck up!"  
Everyone that was in the classroom just looked up at Ryou in shock. Even they knew that this wasn't Ryou's normal behavior.

I placed my hand on the angry Briton and asked, "Ryou, are you…okay?"  
My heart dropped when he turned to me and tears were trickling down his face. I also wanted to cry when I saw him broken like this.

I felt our friendship going down the drain and I didn't know what to do.

Without warning, I felt two hands push at my chest and I found myself falling back into the desk as Ryou fled from the classroom.

XXXXXX

I walked to lunch with Yami since we were in the same math class which was right before lunch.

We sat at our usual lunch table; Kaiba seated next Joey, and Yugi and Yami facing them and me and well…Ryou wasn't here. But you get the picture.

"Oh my God guys! Ryou totally flipped out in English today!" Everyone's eyes widened in wonder except for Yugi's and mine considering we were already there.

"Well…first he ignored us and we were trying to get his attention. He was pissed. I was just joking around and he flipped, then he pushed Malik and ran out of the room. Didn't he Malik?"

Everyone now looked at me and I just nodded in agreement.

We all tried figuring out what was wrong with him but none of us had any clue.  
That's when we saw him walk past us, ignoring all of us.  
Yami told him that we were here but he still ignored us.

"Man…I _really _wonder what's bugging him. Must be something bad." Yugi spoke. We all agreed with him.

Ryou came back toward us with a bottle of water and I moved so he could sit next to me but he just walked right past.

I sensed Yugi jump out of his seat, "I'll go talk to him." I nodded.

When I turned back around to face the others, they all were just staring at me.  
"What?" I asked, my eyebrows narrowing in confusion.  
They all shook their heads and went back to eating their lunch.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on them." I jumped from my seat and headed out of the cafeteria before anyone could say anything.

It didn't take that long to find Ryou or Yugi. On instinct, I just walked the way where Ryou's locker was, and there they were, near the school doors that led outside to freedom.

"Please, Ryou…talk to me. You're always so happy…so what's wrong?!" Yugi yelled to Ryou looking over my shoulder; he wanted me to know that he knew I was there. Yugi _wanted _me to hear this.

"Do you see the way he looks at me now?! I'm so distant to him!"  
Yugi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as mine did.  
_What was Ryou talking about?_

"Why did you force that truth out of me?!"  
Yugi's face then lit up with understand as my mouth dropped opened.  
_This was all about that truth?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Ryou yell again. I'm surprised no teachers came by.

"Even though I couldn't be his boyfriend, at least I _was_ close to him as a best friend and that _was_ enough! But now everything's ruined!"

…_boyfriend…boyfriend…boyfriend. Ryou wanted to be my boyfriend?_

"Yugi. Why did you and the others force it out of me?!"

"You should really ask Malik…"  
I could tell that Ryou was seriously getting pissed. "Ask Malik?! Why the fuck would I ask Malik?! It was _you_ who asked that question!"

Just as Ryou was done saying that last word, I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
Yugi was right, Ryou _should _ask me. This _was _all _my_ fault.

"Malik…"

"Malik, I think you should tell him about the whole truth or dare." I nodded as Ryou looked back and fourth between us, confused.

"Ryou…It was…my idea to play truth or dare." Ryou quickly turned around after I said this, anger was clear on his face.

"Well… I'll leave you two alone." Yugi quickly left us. _Pussy. _I thought. He didn't want to stay here to see what happens.

I took a deep breath, "…And I also asked Yugi if he would ask you, well…that question." I removed my gaze away from the angry Briton as he glared at me with the most fiercest glare I have ever saw from him; from anyone really.  
Just then I felt a terrible sting as Ryou's hand connected with the check. I was most definitely not expecting that. Ryou wasn't the violent type. Well…at least that's what I thought.

"You!" He screamed. My heart dropped. I hurt so much. "You humiliated me in front of my friends, and you looked at me like I was some kind of fiend ready to eat your brains out after I answered that stupid fuckin' messed up questions!"

My brows furrowed in confusion.  
I _never _looked at Ryou like that.  
I was hurt when he clamped a hand over his mouth after confessing.

"Ryou…I never looked at you that way…" I felt the tears in my eyes. I don't know how long I could hold them back.

"You…you…" My eyes shot back at the angry albino as he sobbed.

Ryou threw his water bottle at me and ran out the school doors.  
_Maybe I deserve this…_I thought as I picked up Ryou's now abandoned water bottle and threw it in the trash.

I never went back into lunch. I hid in one of the bathroom stalls, crying my eyes out. Whenever I heard someone come into the bathroom, I could hold my noises in; crying silently.  
My eyes hurt.  
I looked at my watch and noticed there were only a few minutes of school left.  
I quietly unlocked the door. Making sure no one was in the bathroom, I walked over to the sink. My eyes were swollen.  
I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with water.

When I got to my locker, the bell rang. I quickly threw my books into my bag and rushed out of the school into the rain; hoping none of my friends would see me. Especially like this.

Without warning, I felt myself flying on my back as something warm hit me.  
"Oh I'm sor- Malik!" I _knew _that voice, it was Ryou. I tried keeping my face away from him.

"Hi, Ryou." I walked past him then felt a cold hand grab my wrist, turning me around.

I could see Ryou's eyes widen as he took in my swollen eyes.  
"Malik…have you been…crying." He wiped the tears away that were still on my eyes.  
I couldn't answer him. I just couldn't…find my voice.  
"Malik…answer me." I opened my mouth to speak, but I seriously couldn't find my voice. Ryou deserved an answer. What kind of friend was I if I couldn't even give him an answer?

"Malik…my friend…no…my best friend, talk to me."  
My heart lit up when I heard these words and I couldn't control myself. I _had _to take this chance!

I quickly grabbed his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Ryou…I'm going to ask you a question…and answer it honestly."  
Ryou nodded.  
"Ryou…will…you…be my boyfriend?" I said the last two words fast and I wasn't sure if he heard me, but Ra I didn't want to say those words again for the fear of rejection.

"Ry-ou..?" I _knew _this was a stupid idea to-

"YES!" Ryou jumped up and captured my lips. I responded instantly.  
This…is what _I _Malik Ishtar wanted.  
"I've waited for so long." The happy old Ryou was back

I gave him a tender smile, "You look adorable." And that _was_ the truth.

Ryou took my hand, and we walked together in the drizzling rain.

Never again…will I be without my Ryou Bakura. The one who makes me happy and feel so alive.

**AN: Reviews please! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
